Battle of Scorpius
*Unnamed Spartan Team |forces2 = *Fleet of Wondrous Spirits *7 warships **Holy Vindication |casual1 = * * * |casual2 = *All but 2 ships **Fleet Master Fal 'Refumee **Field Master Sesa 'Mantakree |prev = |conc = |next = }} The Battle of Victoria was one of the main battles in the Human-Covenant War, It was fought between the UNSC Defense Force and the Covenant in December of 2550 and ended in May of 2552. Space Battle Murcy's Fleet Arrives Murcy's Fleet Arrives at 05:23 Dec 29, 2550, The Fleet made contact with Obama's Fleet and undergo a epic battle. Shadow Team was split up and set into six teams of three ship squads, Daniel-A093, Shaun-A273 and Jayde-A010 used Longsword fighters to engage the Covenant fighters while Matt-A058, Sandra-A066 and Liz-A154 go on bombing runs. UNSC's Last Stand in Space Obama's Fleet made a last stand with seven ships, The seven ships used the cover of the destroyed ships to coordinate attacks. The UNSC Red Alert and UNSC Die Hard double team each attack in a attempt to kill a Covenant ship and lost the UNSC Red Alert, The UNSC Boomb Boom Pow and UNSC Bad Trip made close contact with a Covenant destroyer and got on both sides of the ship and then the UNSC Next Time shot two MAC blasts into the hull of the ship and destroed the ship and then Mercys ship killed the UNSC Next Time and UNSC Boom Boom Pow. Obama's ship the UNSC Law and Order linked up with the UNSC Bad Trip and UNSC Master Plan then killed a Covenant battlecruiser, The ships then regrouped with the UNSC Die Hard and badley damaged a Covenant assultcruiser then made a break for the planet to inforce the defences. Ground Battle Covenant Landing When the Covenant made land fall they attacked with force, The UNSC held off the Covenant for weeks. Shadow Team attacked Covenant Ships wile the Air and ground units held locations such as the citys New Tokyo, York and the Mega city New Berlin Tide Turns Only a few weeks into the battle the UNSC held off the Covenant forces and started to reclaim lands, The UNSC moved fast in order to repell Covenant attacks, Citys like Alba, New Berlin, New Tokyo and York are the main locations that the UNSC used as command centers, The UNSC sent Shadow Team along with the UNSC Frigate Next Time to retake the nation of Ebullient, Fleet of Alteration Arrives The Covenant ship that left Victoria to call for reinforcements came back with the Fleet of Alteration, The Fleet soon landed on the planet reinforcing the ground troops. The Prophet of Mercy's ship was one of the few ships left on the planet and with the UNSC having three ships planet-side the Covenants second objective was to kill the UNSC ships. Tide Turns Once More The Covenant Fleet have been glassing part of the planet for two weeks and the UNSC still havent figured out why the Covenant have not glassed New Berlin, The Covenant sent wave after wave attacking New Berlin but failed due to New Berlin being the commanding center of the UNSC for the planet during the invasion. Shadow Team was sent to help with the defence of New Berlin, But the Prophet of Mercy and Restoration soon found out about the Spartans location and sent a full scale assult on New Berlin. The Prophet of Restoration was sent in to make sure they did not fail, Shadow Team was in Sector 6 at the time the Covenant attacked and got new orders, Shadow Teams next objective was to kill the Prophets of Mercy and Restoration, The Spartans along with General A Schwarzenegger pushed the Covenant back to Sector 2 and cleared Sectors 8,3,4 and 6. The Spartans met with the Prophet of Restoration in Sector 1 during a Scorpion raid, The Scorpions hit the Covenant swift and hard but the came incontact with a Scarab, Not long after the Scarab killed the Scorpions it pushed the UNSC back to Sector 11. The Spartans moved deeper into Covenant controlled locations and soon found the Prophets location, They moved to take him out fast but he was with some of the strongist Elites, Daniel-A093 was able to get close to the Prophet wile the rest of the team killed the guards. Once the room was clear the Spartans interrogate the Prophet, The Spartans found out the Covenant was after a Forerunner structure that was under New Berlin witch expained why the Covenant did not glass the city and surrounding areas. UNSC's Last Stand Participants Ships UNSC *UNSC Bigger and Better *UNSC Red Alert *UNSC Master Plan *UNSC Spy Hard *UNSC Carry On *UNSC Wonderland *UNSC True Lies *UNSC Sunny Day *UNSC Die Hard *UNSC Bad Trip *UNSC One and Only *UNSC Ark *UNSC Black and White *UNSC Freedom *UNSC Next Time *UNSC Impact *UNSC Saints *UNSC Law and Order *UNSC Armageddon *UNSC Dash of Destruction *UNSC Carbon Angel *UNSC Boom Boom Pow *UNSC Hollywood Covenant Personal UNSC *Fleet Admiral Chris Obama *Commander Niko Bellic *General Arnold Schwarzenegger *Commander John Jackson *Petty Officer First Class Spartan Jayde-A010 *Commander Spartan Daniel-A093 *Lieutenant Commander Spartan Liz-A154 *Petty Officer First Class Spartan Shaun-A273 *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan Bobby-B070 *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan Lauren-B191 Covrenant *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Restoration *Fleet Master Ripa 'Vadumee *Ship Master Fal 'Refumee *Field Master Sesa 'Sraom List of appearances *''Halo: Shadow'' (First appearance) Category:MrTeaNCrumpets Category:Off The Record Category:Battles